The Michael Rosen Rap
The Michael Rosen Rap '''is a poem from Michael's book 'The Hypnotiser'. Official description : "I wrote a book of poems for children called 'The Hypnotiser' some years ago and then it went out of print. I couldn't get anyone to reprint it, so I asked my son Joe to film me performing the book." : ~ Michael Rosen Characters * Michael Rosen * Connie Rosen * Unnamed Physicians Plot In it Michael starts out explaining that you the viewer may think he's happy, sad, crazy or mad and then tells you to hang on to your seats as he's going to tell you something that will burn your ear. Then Michael tells you the day his was born (May 7th) and how he remembers that day describing it as awful; he mentions while in Connie Rosen's womb while he was curled up tight in Connie's womb it was as dark as night, he also mentions that in Connie's womb their wasn't anything to do and that he also didn't want to breath. Then Michael hears a shout from Physicians "one push Mrs. Rosen and he'll be out," Michael was puzzled by this, Michael responded confusingly how they knew that he was male, understandably one of the Physicians responded with "Good lord he can talk!" Michael then pops his head out of Connie and tells everyone in the room to watch him walk, Michael then explains how he juked and jived around the Labor and Delivery room. Michael then tells you about mostly incredible feats he's accomplished when he was from the ages of 1 through 10. Swimming the English Channel at the age of one, eating a soapy flannel at the age of two, becoming thinner at the age of three, eating the dog's dinner at the age of four, playing drums in a band at the age of five, eating a bag of plums at the age of six, robbing a bank with his sister at the age of seven, becoming the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom at the age eight (despite needing to be a minimum age of 18 in order to run for Prime Minister in the UK), closing every single school at the time in 1955 at the age of nine and "they" declaring Michael as King of the Fools. Michael finishes the rap how about how that's what he is, that's what he be, then spelling out Mike and saying "with an" right before each later and then calling himself "Mr. Mike, Mr. Michael, Mr. Rosen" and then "Mr. Me." Transcript '''The Michael Rosen Rap. You may think I'm happy, you may think I'm sad You may think I'm crazy, you may think I'm mad But hang onto your seats and listen right here I'm gonna tell you something that'll burn your ear. A-hip, hop, a hip hop hap, I'm giving you all the Michael Rosen rap, rap, rap rap. I was born on the seventh of May I remember very well that awful day I was in my mother, curled up tight But I have to say it was as dark as night. Nothing to do, didn't want to breathe I was so happy, didn't want to leave. Then I hear some people give a shout "One push Mrs. Rosen and he'll be out!" I'm telling you that was a puzzle to me I shouted out "How'd you know I'm a he?!" Doctor shouted "Good lord, he can talk!" I popped out my head, 'n said "Now watch me walk." I juked and jived around that room Ba-lam-bam-boola-ba-lam-ba-diddy-boom. A-hip, hop, a hip hop hap, I'm giving you all the Michael Rosen rap, rap, rap, rap. When I was one, I swam the English Channel When I was two, I ate a soapy flannel When I was three, I started getting thinner When I was four, I ate the dog's dinner When I was five, I was in a band playing drums When I was six, I ate a bag of plums When I was seven, I robbed a bank with my sister When I was eight, I became Prime Minister When I was nine, I closed all the schools When I was ten, they made me... king of the fools! So that's what I am, that's what I be With an M with an I with a K with an E That's what I am, that's what I'll be Mr. Mike, Mr. Michael, Mr. Rosen, Mr. Me. A-hip, hop, a hip hop hap, I'm giving you all the Michael Rosen rap rap, rap, rap, rap, rap... Use in YouTube Poops *The mention of plums, and the way Rosen pronounces it, becomes one of the central themes of the poops, with plums eventually spelled plamz. If you have only ever seen poops and never the original video itself you will no doubt know this poem by memory word for word. *Other uses include the use of the rap with Michael Rosen saying inappropriate things with examples being: "When I was six I licked syrup from my sister" or "When I was seven, I rubbed syrup on my sister's big nipples" *YTPers like to use the word "burn" (e.g. burn your house down). Trivia * In the original book, one particular line of the rap was originally written as "When I was six, I ate a bag of ''rotten ''plums". Category:Poems Category:Songs Category:2008 Category:Michael Rosen Category:Poems highly utilized in YTPs Category:Poems from The Hypnotiser Category:Plums Category:Mlg Category:Dank